Death Note: Mello scraps
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Random poems, short stories, and essays on Mello
1. Mello poem 1

Mello

A shot in the dark

A small cross in a burning torch

Hopes and dreams can't escape the void of blank eyes

Shattered glass, a firecracker

A thought before death

Always second

He'll kill those in his way

To win, to defeat that albino sheep

A burning hate controlls his hand

It points the gun to him

The sheep's shirt as white as snow

would look so much better covered in blood

A twitchy finger on the trigger

A girl, eyes like a hawk, stops his hand

He can't believe she can

Her words are strong, her eyes are stronger

Without realizing it, he lowers his hand.


	2. The Dove short story

Death Note: Mello scraps

Mello scrap 2

Title: The Dove

Rating: PG (mild cursing, some violence, some childish romance insinuated)

Pairing if any: insinuated MelloxLinda (If you don't know who Linda is, just know she's NOT an OC. She's in the actually story. I took Linda's personality from the DN.d Poisoned doujinshi game at .

Mello stared down at his test paper. It was flipped upside down on his desk. He had not yet seen his grade. He tried to convince himself he was going to do it this time, he was going to beat Near. Though, he wanted to believe it, his mind kept telling him to not get his hopes up. His dark eyes darted to the right, where Near was surrounded by kids admiring his great score. He had done what none of them could do. Get a 105 on a Physical Science test. But Mello still had a chance, he missed the second extra credit problem. If Mello could get both extra credits he would win. He hastily flipped the paper over. A big fat 100 in red marker greeted his eye. He couldn't be more dissapointed in himself. He was pissed off, he wanted to kill Near right here and now. Or at least take out some aggression, but he couldn't be caught beating up Near in front of all those other kids. He got up from his seat, and slowly walked away. He needed to get out of there before he did anything stupid. He wanted as far away from there as he could get. He paced into the school chapel. A place he came often. It never really helped. The pastor always told him that if he atoned for his sins God would improve his life, but why the hell hadn't he done anything yet? He prayed and prayed but God wouldn't get off his ass to help him. He still lost controll of himself, he still couldn't beat Near, and he still ended up destroying everything in his way when he was angry. And now he was angry. He wanted to hit something. He looked around, his eye first went to the stainglass window on his right. A beautiful picture, but right there near the edge, a white dove. It pissed him off, maybe it was because it made him think of Near, maybe just the notion of peace pissed him off especially since he couldn't have it. He raised a fist, and smashed into the dove. It cracked, and broke, peices of colored glass flying everywhere. Mello froze, he came back to himself. He'd just destroyed it. He's in big trouble now. Especially if...

"AH!" Linda showed up... The girl herself had appeared hands to her mouth in a small scream of surprise. Mello jerked his hand out of the hole where the dove had been, cutting himself along the way. Blood sprinkled on the ground. This was bad news. Linda was an extreme tattletale, she always told Rodger whenever she caught Mello doing anything bad. She was always first to get Rodger whenever he attacked Near with the intention to kill. She was going to go get Rodger. Mello would have to pay for the window, somehow...But she instead walked toward him.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. Mello tried to hide his hand from view, but she caught sight of it. "You're hurt! I'll go get bandages!" She started to run off but Mello grabbed her hand.

"Don't tell anyone!" He said to her, trying to scare her into obeying.

"Yes," Linda was only slightly scared, "I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway."  
She ran away, pausing at the door for only a moment to mimick zipping her mouth shut.

Mello wasn't expecting that. He looked down at his feet. Bits of glass were strewn everywhere. He picked up the head of the white dove. When he looked at it, it soothed him. With his finger and his blood he drew a small 'L' on the dove's stomach. Not L for L, but L as in Linda.


	3. Mello poem 2 Why I did what I did

Death Note: Mello scraps

Mello scrap 3

Why I did what I did

((Why Mello blew up the mafia headquarters.))

Because it's the only way out

Because I'm not perfect

Because he says empty threats

Because I have no hopes

Because losing and dying is the same thing

Because I can't breathe in here

Because it's survival of the fittest

Because I can make it out alive

Because my thoughts tell me I can't

Because I can push a button

Because I can

Because I can and you can't.


End file.
